


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by ReneeSnow1



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Love, lying, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeSnow1/pseuds/ReneeSnow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love story mobster style with Jaime Lannister and Sansa Stark</p><p>Happy Readings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late December evening he was alone walking the streets of New York. Jaime Laniister, known as the greatest sharp shooter to the underground mobs in Kings Landing was no more. He looks down at where his right hand would be and sees nothing but a stump with bandages. When the mission his father had sent him on started going south he believed his father would've traded the Boltons whatever they wanted to get his precious son back. Yes he was alive but they decided to take a piece of him away in the process. Bastards. He wanted to die. What use was he now?

Jaime Lanniser was tired. Tired of the fighting, the killing, his father, and especially his sister. Coming back from a mission his father had sent him on he thought his sister would be waiting for him with open arms, except it seems she must've gotten lonely while he was away. He walked in on her riding one of the nameless body guards. He has never felt the urge to kill someone flow so strong throughout his veins but instead he did nothing but walk away. So now here huge is contemplating his life. "Maybe he should just leave the business and never turn back," He thinks so himself. But he knows it wouldn't be that easy though, Cersi and their father would try to find him until their dying days. 

He takes a deep sigh and turns around to head back to his apartment when he heard a scream followed a young girls shouting,"Let go of my sister!". He should just keep walking he thinks, it's not my problem. He hears the scream again and finally he decides to run to the source of it. He reaches the dark alley way and sees one man trying to kiss while ripping the blouse off the older woman while another man is holding the other girl tightly against his chest. "You'll have you're turn next girly" said the man who's face he couldn't see. Jaime pulls out his glock and in his cold steely voice,"Let the girls go now." The men turn toward him and the girl at the wall cries, "Please help us", before the man slaps her hard shutting her up. "Sansa!" the young girl shouts. Jaime realizes that these are the Stark girls. How perfect. "Get of out here Lannister. We've heard about your accident. You probably couldn't shoot us if we were right in front of you", he snarls. "This is my last time saying this, Release the girls now". He sees the one trying to grab for his gun and Jaime pulls the trigger, his first shot missed but the second shot hits the man in the shoulder. He cried out in pain while his buddy releases Sansa and they both took off running into the darkness. Arya runs to her sister and hugs her tightly. They walk out of the alley and under the street lights. Sansa stares at him with those piercing blue eyes and holds out her hand, "I know our family has our differences but thank you". He shakes her hand and looks at her, she's absolutely breath taking. The long curled auburn hair trailing down her back and those long legs that seem to go on forever. He gives himself a shake, "You're old enough to be her father pervert" He figures he to be at least 23/24 so he's maybe got 20 years on her. Yup old enough to be her father. Arya is looking at him intensely but she offers her hand and a quiet thank you. "Why don't you call your family and I'll wait with you until they arrive?" They both nod and Sansa pulls out her phone and gives them the short version of what happens. Within minutes there are three black card surrounding them and her older brother Robb steps out along with Jon Snow. The young men walk up to the girls and hug them tight. Robb takes Sansa chin and turns her face so he can see he bruise forming. "I'll kill them. Did you see what they looked like?" Both girls shook their heads and Robb turned to Jaime. "Did you Lannister?" He says cooly. "Unfortunately no, I just happened to be on the right place at the right time. Really should put a better watch on those girls." Robb clenched his jaw,"Thanks for the tip", he replies annoyed. Sansa pulls at her brothers hand,"Robb he did rescue us and he didn't have to." She looks at Jaime and gives him a small smile. Rob gives a stiff nod in agreement. "Thank you for saving my sisters." Jaime gives him a bow and says,"Happy to be of help. Now if you don't mind I'm going home. He walks up to Sansa and grabs her hand and places a kiss on it. "Be safe" he whispers. He could tell he's shocked her because she hasn't moved her hand where he dropped it. Robb and Jon give each other confused looks and start ushering the girls in the car. He turns around once more to see Sansa staring at him through the window, giving him a small smile and a little wave before they drive away into the darkness. 

Jaime starts his walk home again not quite sure why he felt the urge to kiss her hand. "Yes you do," he thinks to himself. "She's beautiful and you want her" He sighs, "I'll probably never even see her again" as he makes it to his pent house apartment. He takes off his coat and shoes before walking into his room. He realizes how freezing he is and decided to take a shower. Under the earth of the spray he starts to pull at his cock. Imagining a women with red hair kneeling before him sucking him deeply into her mouth. His breath starts to quicken and in his mind he sees Sansa Starks eyes staring back at him as she sucks him hard before he cums, his breath shuddering as he leans against the shower wall. He turns off the water and dries off and walks over to his bed and just falls into it. Sleep comes to him quickly but has he dreams his still sees his pleasuring red hair goddess.


	2. The Next Morning

Sansa woke up the next morning letting it a yawn before yelping in pain. She went to go look in the mirror and the right side of her face was slightly bruised. It all came rushing back to her, her and Arya leaving the Broadway show they just seen before getting pulled into the alley way by two men, and being rescued by Jaime Lannister. His name brought a smile to her face, she'd only seen him a time or two. Knew that he was dangerous for being the best assassin around Kings Landing. She was very surprised that he actually stopped to help them, but even more so that he kissed her palm. She felt herself blushing, she shook her head, "If mom and dad knew what I was thinking they would roll over in their graves", she thought to herself. She missed them so much, it had only been two years ago that her parents were killed in a car bomb but we had our suspicion that it was The Freys. After they were killed Robb became in command at the age of 28, Jon being his right hand man. She loved them both and worried about them everyday.   
There was a knock at her door, "Come in", she said. The door creaked open and Jon walked through. He took in her appearance and she saw his how clench at her face. "How are you doing!", he asked. "Face hurts a bit but other than that I'm okay." She went over to him and gave him a hug, "I promise I'm okay Jon", she whispered. She felt Jon relax against her. Jon believe it or not was her best friend. When they were kids they could hardly be in the same room as each other but as they grew older their relationship grew too, he was more than just a brother to her. He let go of her and they went to sit on her bed. She grabs his hand, "How is Robb doing?" Jon shakes his head, "He blames himself for what happened. He's been trying to find out who did this to you and Arya last night but no luck." He pauses,lYiure sure you didn't recognize either of them?" Sansa shakes her head no. "Im just surprised as you guys are. I know we're rivals but I owe Jaime our lives. He did save us Jon. One of them men had ripped my blouse and was trying too..." She couldn't even speak the words without getting herself worked up. Jon put a shoulder around her and whispered "It's alright Sansa. I think that's another reason why your brother is upset. He feels like he owes Lannister a debt now." Just when she was about to speak Ygritte walks in and gives Sansa a hug. "How are you doing love?" Sansa smiles, she loves Ygritte, she and Jon are so perfect for each other. "I'm doing okay. But I think I will take you up on that offer you gave me last week." Ygritte smiles,"Great! I can't wait to get started!" Jon looks confused, "What are you teaching my sister?" Sansa looks at him, "She's going to teach me how to defend myself, I think after last night I really should know how." Jon ponders this and agrees. "That would be best just in case it were to happen again. Alright I'm going to head to the security room and talk to the men about new guard schedules. Ygritte you should have a talk with storming about what happened, him and Brienne got in early this morning from their flight. Ygritte nods and stands up with him, Jon leans over to Sansa and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm glad you're safe." Sansa smiles and looks at them, "I love you both" they both say it back before leaving her to her thoughts.   
I need to see him again. But how? I may be 25 but Robb will definitely forbid me from ever seeing Jaime Lannister again. Unless I just don't tell anyone, she smiles to herself. She takes a shower and gets dressed before heading down stairs for a cup of coffee. She sees Arya and Gendry there eating breakfast. "Why is it everyone has someone but me" she muses to herself. They both say good morning but Arya stands up to look at her face, she gives her a small hug whisper, I'm glad you're okay. "Me too" says Sansa, she looks over her head and sees Gendry smiling at them. She knows he loves her sister very muck, Sansa is glad she has him. Arya steps out of her arms, she whistles and all you here is a stampede of dogs heading their way,she opens the sliding glass door before heading outside with them. Gendry is about to get up and take his leave when Sansa stops him, "Gendry do you think you could help me with something? But it have to swear not to tell anyone, especially Arya." He looks like he might rufuse but nods his head, "What do you need!" She takes a deep breath," I need you to tell me where Jaime Lannister lives." She can see him tense, "I just want to thank him for saving me and Arya. Please Gendry this is important to me." Gendry looks to the ceiling and releases a breath," You know your sister will kick my ass if I tell you right?" Sansa shakes her head, "She won't here anything from me, (scouts honor, putting up two fingers )". He gives her a smile, "Okay I'll tell you".  
Sansa goes upstairs to grab her purse and car keys but is stopped by Robb. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm just going to Margery's house Robb that's all." He starts to shake his head and refuse when Talisa comes out of there bedroom and walks over to them,"Robb, we understand you're worried but you can't keep her prisoner here. She's 25 years old. Let her go."Robb looks at his wife and finally nods his head in agreement. "Please be safe, call me when you get there and when you leave." Sansa gives them both a hug,"thank you! I promise I'll be fine!" She runs to her room and grabs her things heading for the garage. She gets into her blue Jeep Patriot and puts on some music. She realizes how happy she is she's going to see Jaime again but hates how she had to lie to Robb and Talisa. She pushes the guilt aside and turns up the radio and she's off.  
She realizes he lives about twenty five minutes away from them. She finds a parking spot near his place. She looks in her mirror one last time before she's about to get out when she's sees a very angry Cersi Lannister leaving his building. Cersi looks around the street left and right before climbing in her corvette and speeding off. "Hmmm wondered what crawled up her ass" she thinks to herself. She gets out of the car and walks inside the building. It's breath taking. The lobby is beautifully decorated gold and red. A large lion sigil is on the floor leading up to the elevators. She walks in and presses the pent house button. The doors shut on her and suddenly she wonders "What the hell am I doing? Maybe I should just go back home. He probably doesn't even want to see me." She gives herself a shake"Stop it Sansa, you're doing this" she says aloud to herself. The elevation dings and the doors open before her, she walks over to his door and knocks. Nothing. She decided to knock a little louder this time and right as she does the door flies open,"What the hell do you want Cersi?!?" Before he could realize who he was yelling to. She blushes and starts walking backwards,"Sorry this must be a bad time...". Jaime walks out and grabs ahold of her arm, "Please stay" and gives her a rather dashing smile that she can't resist. He walks her into him apartment and shuts the door behind them.


	3. Alone Time

She's here. In his place. He shuts the door behind them and he inhales,"God she smells so good, like lemons." All he can think about is how he pleasured himself to her the night before. How he would love to have her in his bed and stay there forever with her wrapped around him. He takes her coat and ushers her to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink" he asked the beautiful goddess before him. "Water would be nice" she replies. He grabs twi bottles, trying not to be clumsy and drop one before her,"damn his hand". He gives her a bottle before setting his down on the marble counter. He looks her over, taking her chin in his hand as he looks over the bruise on her face. "I should've killed them both. Are you alright?" Sansa gives him a small nod. "How did you find out where I live? He asked. Sansa gives him the sweetest blush,"I have my sources. If this is a bad time I could leave. I just wanted to come and say thank you again for saving me and Arya." Jaime gives her a nod," You're welcome but don't try to protray me as a hero in your mind. I've done some terrible things in my life." Sansa starts to protest but he puts his hand up to stop her,"I am glad you both are alright though." Giving her his best cheeky grin. "I was just about to head out and grab a bite, would you like to join me?" Please say yes, I'm not ready for you to leave me his mind screams. Sansa gives him a smile,"Id love to."

They head out to this private Italian restaurant. They're seated in the back corner away from the windows,"Old habits die hard" he muses to himself. They both order the chicken parmigiana with white wine. "So Sansa tell me about yourself." Sansa takes a sip of her wine before answering,"I'm pretty much an open book compared to the rest of my family. Just finished my nursing degree and I work over in the children's wing at Kings Landing General Hospital. I like to read and paint in my spare time and spend time with my family." She looks over him curiously,"What about you? I'm sure there's only so much you can really tell me though." As she gives him a smile. Jaime ponders what to tell her," Ha you are correct about that part. But with my accident I've actually been thinking about retiring but who knows? I enjoy traveling and going to the beach. I too enjoy reading a good book but I on the other hand try to avoid my family as much as possible, besides Tyrion of course." She smiles at Tyrions name," I love working with him, he's absolutely brilliant! And if you ask me I think you should get out of the business but I know how difficult it can be." They eat their food, he's surprised how relaxed he feels around her, he's really enjoying her company. 

They share a dessert before heading back to where her car is parked by his place. Sansa looks at him with those beautiful blue eyes and smiles shyly, "I had a really great time today. Thank you for taking me to lunch. Next time will be my treat." His heart thumps in his chest like some teenage boy with raging hormones,"So there will be a next time then? You're not embarrassed to be seen with a Lannister or worried you'll get in trouble with your brother?" Sansa's smile falters a bit, "I can see who I want! Im a grown woman if you haven't noticed" Jaime gives her a cheeky grin," Trust me, I noticed." He loves that she blushes so easily. "You're a dangerous man Jaime Lannister." She puts her hands on his forearms and leans to give him a kiss on the cheek. Jaime at the last second turned his head and she caught his lips instead. Her eyes wider in surprise before closing and deepening the kiss. They pull apart and smile at each other. She slips him a piece of paper with her number written on it, "I'm at the hospital quite a bit but shoot me a text/call and I will get back to you. Thanks Jaime." He goes to open the door before saying their goodbyes one last time. He starts to walk up to his door when he sees Cersi standing inside near the doors, watching Sansa car drive away with a hateful gaze. "Well shit" he thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Cersei walks out his apartment doors looking like she could kill him on the spot. "What the fuck do you think you are doing with that girl Jaime? She's a Stark and young enough to be your daughter! You're mine!" She says in a low steely voice. Jaime gives her an polite smile,"Oh now I'm yours? Sister, I was only yours when you needed something. Besides work I want nothing to do with you. Also that Stark girl, Sansa, is none of your damn business." Cersei's eyes widen and she smiles smugly at him. "The little wolf better be careful, who knows what kind of accident she could find herself in considering ours and her brothers line of business. Take care Jaime. See you around." Jaime tenses at her words but say nothing, it wouldn't do any good. He walks up to the elevators and inside his place. He pulls out his cell phone and calls the only two people he could trust with this. They both said they would arrive within the hour.

 

Bronn arrived first followed by Tyrion a few minutes later. "What dear brother has our sister done to you now to get you in such a frenzy?" Asked Tyrion. Jaime took a deep breath and relayed everything that has happened the last 24 hours. From Cersei being with another man to her witnessing Jaime kiss Sansa Stark. "Of course he left out the bit of him jerking off to Sansa, no one need to know that piece of info,"as he smiled to himself. "You'll have to watch out for your sister, she loves to play dirty. Anything is possible with her,"said Bronn. "Which is why I asked you both to come here. Tyrion you work with Sansa, could you please keep an eye on her while she's at the hospital? And Bronn could you follow her around until Cersei has time to cool off?" Bronn and Thrion both looked at each other. "Why are you so enthusiastic about Sansa Stark? Isn't she a bit young for you? Not that I don't like her, I enjoy working shifts with her.",asked Tyrion. Jaime turned to look out the window pondering his brothers question. "I know she's younger than I am but there's something about her. Believe me I know it's crazy considering how we just met last night but I really like her Tyrion." He pauses and takes a breath, "She smart, beautiful, and caring." Bronn starts to laugh, "You sound like you're in love Romeo." As he continues to chuckle. Jaime gives him a smirk in return. "Alright Jaime, you have our word that we will keep Ms. Stark safe while on our watch. Now that all that is taken care of I could use a drink!" exclaimed Tyrion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime visits Sansa at work

Sansa arrives home from Jaime's and realizes she has time before her shirt at the hospital. She gathers her things from her car and heads inside the house, "Hello! I'm home!" she calls out. Robb and Talisa come out of his office and they both give her a hug, "Glad you made it home safe, did you have a nice day with Margaery?" She gives them her best smile,"I did! We had lunch and did a little shopping. But now I gotta get ready for my shift tonight." Robb face tenses at that, I'm gonna have Jon or Gendry follow you to and from work just to make sure you get there safely, okay?" Sansa starts walking up the stairs to her room, "Of course Robb, I'd like that after last night."

She makes it to her room and locks her door. She starts taking off her clothes to hop in the shower when she hears her phone go off.

(Ding)  
Jaime: I'm not one for texting or being clingy but I had a really nice time with you today Sansa

She smiles at that.  
Sansa: I did too Jaime. I'd love to see you again.

(Ding)  
Jaime: Tonight? Dinner?

Sansa knows she's smiling like an idiot.  
Sansa: I'd love to but I work tonight. :( About to hop in the shower then head out.

(Ding)  
Jaime: That is an image that won't be leaving my head anytime soon. But okay I guess saving lives is a little more important. Have a good night Sansa

Sansa: Haha you goof. You have a good night too Jaime. Maybe on my break I can text you?

(Ding)  
Jaime: Looking forward to it little wolf

 

She stares at her phone a few seconds longer. Me and Jaime Lannister. Who have thought that would ever happen? She gets in the shower and starts washing her hair with her favorite lemon shampoo and after letting it sit for a few minutes she washes it out. She leans against the cold stone of the shower wall, contrasting against the heat from the water. She thinks of Jaime in here with her. She runs her hands along her breasts massaging them gently, pinching her nipples. She lifts one of her legs up on the side of the shower stall so her freshly waxed pussy is exposed to her hand and the water. She thinks of Jaime kissing her neck and shoulders, biting gently while his hand slides slowly across her folds before entering her. She moves her fingers in and out slowly at first before building momentum before taking her fingers out and rubbing her swollen nub. "Mmmm yes Jaime, right there." She's so close, she thinks of his cock and how good it would be to fill her up fully of him. She keeps rubbing her clit while her other hands makes its way down to her lips and slides two fingers inside and that was all it took before she saw stars. She leans her head back smiling, relishing the last bit of her orgasmn. She takes a deep breath before turning off the water and hopping out of the shower.

She's wearing her favorite pair of scrubs, the ones with Disney characters on them. All the kids seem to love when she wears them. She braids her long hair back so it's out of her face and then pulls on her shoes. Robb tells her Jon is driving behind her to go to work,"Jon! Ready to go?" Him and Yigrette come from their room, she gives him a kiss,"Have a good shift Sansa" giving her a quick hug."Thanks I shall. Bye everyone! Come on lover boy" as she pulls Jon along with her. 

They make it on time to the hospital, she waves at Jon as she goes through the doors. She walks to the pediatric center pass the nurses station, "Hey Roslin. How's it been tonight?" She looked up from her clip board and smiled,"Kinda dead tonight so that's good. We've got a little boy in room 1 who had his tonsils removed, room 4 is the car accident victim from the night before who is doing better today, and room 5 is the little girl who had het appendix removed. Also Dr.Lannister has rounds tonight." Sansa gives her a nod,"Sounds like a fun night. I'm gonna put my stuff away then I'll be out."

The night seems to fly by. It's already 11:30pm and the kids have been bathed, read to, went to the bathroom and are all sleeping comfortably. She's finishing up some paper work with Tyrion laughing at something he said when someone clears their throat. They both look up see Jaime holding some food. "Thought you both might be hungry. That and I need to make sure Tyrion is behaving himself" he grins. Tyrion dramatically puts a hand to his chest,"Brother I'm wounded!" While Sansa just laughs at the two of them.They take their food to the waiting room across from them and sit down, Jaime pulls out Sansa's chair from the table before sitting down next to her. They're just about to eat when they hear a call from one of the rooms. Sansa stands but Tyrion beats her to it,"Eat. I've got this" as he walks off. She can feel Jaime's eyes on her, she looks at him and smiles. She brings her hand to his face pulling him to her, and gives him a kiss. "Thank you for dinner and coming to see us tonight. I'm glad you did." He lifts his left hand pushing a strand of hair that fell out of her braid behind her ear,"Me too little wolf" he gives her a lite kiss when they hear Tyrion walking back.

When they're done eating the three of them sit around the table drinking a cup of coffee laughing at some ridiculous joke Tyrion made when they hear the code blue alarm. Sansa and Tyrion both jump up and bolt to room 4. She's too focused on the little boy but she knows Jaime is there watching in the hallway. They both hear the flat lining tone."He's going into cardiac arrest, charge the defibulators!" Sansa hands them to him when they're ready,"Clear!"...."Charge!" ....."Clear!"  
Sansa looks at the monitor, "got a heart beat", she checks his pulse, "slow but there." Tyrion gives her a nod, "I'm gonna have him brought back ICU, I knew it was too soon to move him." He leaves the room to make the call. Sansa stays to make sure all his wires and tubes are still intact. She looks at the boy, Alex age 8, his chart says. She brushes his bangs off his forehead, so thankful we were able to save him. Children are the worst to lose. She looks over at Jaime and gives him a small smile. "Can I come in?" He asks softly. She nods her head yes. He looks upon the boy,"You both were brilliant back there. I mean I know what you and Tyrion but do but actually witnessing a life, a child's life, it's truly amazing." She smiles,"Thanks Jaime." 

Jaime leaves a while later. As she's showing him the way out she reaches out and grabs his left hand giving it a squeeze. He stops her and pulls her close kisses her deeply. She runs her hands through his hair moaning against his lips before remember where exactly she is. She blushes as she pulls away. "Id love to have you make that sound for me again, obviously somewhere more privately... Like the broom closet..." She slaps his arm and laughs. Jaime looks down at her and smiles, "My hand truly doesn't bother you does it? You've never looked at me with disgust or said anything negative about it." Sansa looks at him seriously,"Of course it doesn't Jaime. I like you for so many more different reasons. But I have to say if you did have your hand you probably wouldn't be here with me right now." Jaime takes a deep breath and sighs,"That is true. You are a smart one Nurse Stark. All joking aside though, I really like you Sansa." Sansa says nothing but kisses him again. "Go now before I do something crazy and go with you. Get some sleep Jaime." He kisses her one last time"Text me when you make it home." and then he's gone.

She gets through the last two hours of her shifts and heads out to her car. She walks closer and sees something taped to her window,a note.

"Stay away from him. He's mine."

She quickly takes the note and hides it in her bag when she sees Jon pulling up. "You okay? He asks.  
"Yeah, just a long night and I'm so ready to go home." Who on earth could that note be from? Maybe it was for someone else but her gut tells her it's not. She decides to keep quiet about it and if anything does happen she'll let Jaime know. Hopefully it was just a mistake.


	6. Naughty Cersei

Alright so maybe leaving a note that on the windshield of Sansa Starks car was a little childish but honestly she didn't care. Jaime was hers and hers alone. She would just have to remind him of that she says to herself. She glances at the clock on her dashboard, 2:00am, he'd have to be home, where else would he go? She parks her car in his parking garage and heads inside to the elevators. It dings to his floor and the doors open. She makes her way to his door checking her self one more time before she goes inside. She chuckles, Jaime did always enjoy when Id dress up for him. She knows he's going to love the corset, stocking, and fuck me heels combo she's got going on right now. She opens his door and shuts it quietly. She makes her way to his bedroom seeing him asleep with the blanket just covering above he waist. Cersei removes her coat before climbing on the bed to straddle him. She grinds her herself onto him causing her brother to moan "Mmm Sansa..." She freezes above him. "Are you fucking kidding me Jaime?" She says as she slaps him in the face before climbing off him. Jaime woke right up after that, his hand reaching under his pillow for his gun, pointing it until he realizes it's just his sister. "Cersei what the hell are you doing here?" Cersei at this point in time is fuming, "You've never questioned me being here before Jaime! What's changed?! Why are you moaning Sansa Starks name!" She watches Jaime as she rubs his faces with his hand, "I'm not discussing this Cersei. You and I are through. Unless it has something to do with the business I don't want to see your face." She pales at that, "Jaime come on its me, you love me and I love you." He lets out a bitter laugh,"Cersei you can barely look at me, you see me as your other deformed brother." She starts to speak,"Cersei like I said were done." She walks up to him and leans close to his face,"Listen brother, we will never be done and I'll be damned before j let that Stark bitch get in my way do you hear me?" She stands up and grabs her coat walking out of his apartment down to her car. She gets inside her car and pulls out her phone."I want Sansa Stark. Bring her to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime can't sleep. Not after her being here. He's angry at Cersei for coming here when he told her he didn't want her, for threatening Sansa. He's angry at himself for he small part of him that still wanted to fuck her brains out. "God dammit!" He says aloud to himself. He goes into the other room which is him person gym and hops on the treadmill. He starts to run. He doesn't want to think about Cersei so instead he thinks of the little wolf that makes him crazy he can't think straight. He was absolutely in awe of her tonight saving that child's life. In the mob business there is so much death and destructing that she is a ray of light piercing through the darkness. He knows Cersei won't give up, and it pains him to think he will put an end to her if she even attempts to make a threat on Sansas life. Sansa is as innocent as they come. After running a few miles he goes at takes a quick shower before returning back to bed. He looks at his phone, 4:00am. Sansa would be asleep now for sure but that doesn't stop his fingers from texting her.

Jaime:  
Sansa?  
..............

Sansa:  
Jaime? Is everything okay?

 

Jaime:  
Yeah sorry. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay.

Sansa:  
You're sweet Jaime. Yes I am home and in bed. Would you like to get together for breakfast tomorrow?

 

Jaime:  
I'll pick you up at 9am

 

Sansa:  
It will be an interesting morning then. Be on good behavior when you speak to my brothers... Please?

 

Jaime:  
Promise. I'll see you soon little wolf.

 

He sets his phone aside finally feeling like he can breath. He rolls to his side and grabs a pillow to hold wishing it was Sansa. Sleep takes him and all he can dream about is her.


	8. A Lion In The Wolves Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime meets the family

"Just face it Jaime, you're nervous!" he thought to himself. Him, Jaime Lannister nervous about the young Stark girl and having to meet her family. He pulls up to the gate and the guard gives him a double take, " I'm here to see Sansa Stark." The guard goes to his walkie-talkie and murmurs a few things before opening the gate and saying, "I don't envy you right now." Jaime gives a small chuckle, "You and me both". He drives along up to the front of the mansion, taking in the large field of green. He looks out and sees six large beasts playing with two young boys, who he guesses must be Bran and Rickon, the youngest of the Starks. He turns off his car and walks up the stairs, the door opens and out comes Sansa looking so beautiful it makes his heart stop. Wearing dark blue skinny jeans and an olive turtle neck while letting her beautiful long hair fall gently around her face. "Good morning sunshine!" As he takes her hand to kiss it. He loves how she blushed and the smallest things. "Hello Jaime. I'm really sorry about this..." Before she can say any thing else behind her is Robb, Jon, and Tormund. If looks could kill. Arya pushes her way through the group, "Hey Lannister what are you doing here?" as she smiles at him. "I'm here to take Sansa to breakfast, though you're all welcome to join us." Three pairs of eyes are on Sansa, "Oh drop it I'm not a child. Jaime and I are sort of dating" as she looks over at him hoping. "We are definitely dating" giving her a dashing smile. All of a sudden everyone was talking over each other! "A Lannister!"said Tormund. "You're not leaving until you tell me everything!" Said Robb. Jon is the only quiet one. "Go Sansa! It's about time you get out there especially after..." But Sansa covers her mouth before Arya can say more, "not now please Arya." That seems to shut everyone up. Sansa looks at him giving him a small smile. She looks to Jon and Jaime watches as she pulls him away from everyone and hugs him close. He watches them whisper back and forth before Sansa walks back to him and tells him lets go. Jaime glances back to see Jon saying something to the group," I trust him, he wouldn't have protected Sansa and Arta if he didn't care." Robb just shakes his head, "But after Ramsey..." But the words die as they reach the car and get in. He makes a mental note to as about this Ramsey later. Sansa puts on her seatbelt and looks at him, "thank you for still coming" and kisses his cheek. "Nothing could keep me away little wolf."


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa

She'll have to be sure to thank Jon again for getting everyone off her back. Sweet Jon, her savior. He's the only one who truly knows what happened besides her that night.  
She gets it though, after everything that happened with Ramsey who could blame them? "But how is she supposed to move on without attempting to move?",she thinks to herself. She knows if things continue with Jaime that she'll have to tell him sooner or later, he'll see the scars that line her pale skin.   
But not today, they're going to have a perfect breakfast date. She looks over at him as he's driving, looking so handsome in his dark tight jeans and leather jacket. Without another thought she places her hand on his prosthetic one and she can see him flinch an it at that but he doesn't pull away. "So where are we going handsome?" Jaime looks to her and smiles,"I know a place that serves the best French toast I've ever had and it has a beautiful view over looking the pier." She gives him a real smile, "Sounds perfect." They sit in a comfortable silence as the radio plays softly in the background as the city street pass them by until they can see the ocean. They pull up to an older looking restaurant, "Old Nans", and Jaime gets out of the car to open the door for her. Thankfully it's not too busy, just seems to be them and a few other cars as one pulls up a few stalls behind them. They walk arm and arm inside letting the delicious breakfast smells tingle their nose. "Mmmm something smells delicious!" she says to him. They find a table near the window, watching the waves crash into the sand on this beautiful sunny day. Their waitress comes and she has Jaime order for the both of them and in no time flat their both moaning from a food orgasm. "Okay, you wee right, this is the best I've ever had" she looks over at Jaime and sees he has some powered sugar on the side of his lip. She takes her thumb and grazes over it before slipping it into her mouth to suck off the sweetness. She hears Jaime inhale sharply and gives him a sneaky smile. "You minx" he whispers to her. He clears his throat, "finished? I thought we could walk along the beach before we head back?" Sansa nods her head and Jaime goes to pay while they both put on their coats before stepping outside.   
While their walking down the stairs to the beach Jaime takes her hand in his and it gives her butterflies. They reach the bottom and she pulls him towards her and kisses him slowly and deeply, when they part he looks at her like she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen which causes her heart to beat a little faster. "this is going to sounds crazy and I know we've only known each other for two weeks now but I think I'm falling for you Ms. Stark." Sansa goes on tip toes and kisses him again, "I feel exactly the same Jaime." and she swears he's never given her that big of a smile.

Jaime

They walk up and down the beach for an hour before heading back up the stairs and to the car. He can't help but notice the sway in her hips and how her jeans form so nicely against her ass. "Never thought I was an ass man" he thinks to himself. Sansa stops suddenly and smiles,"are you going to answer my question or just keep staring at my butt Mr. Lannister?" He looks up at her and smiles,"Busted." She just shakes her head at him,"I said, why don't we go to your place and watch a movie or something?" They reach the car and he opens the door for her,"Sounds like a plan to me beautiful."   
It's on the drive back to the city that he notices the car, the same one that parked near them at the restaurant. For any other person they would think it's a coincidence but Jaime Lannister doesn't believe in those. He keeps track of the car, noting that it always stays two cars behind them. Sansa is still talking to him about her job not having a clue they're being followed, thank god for little miracles. They make it to his apartment and he watches as the car slows down watching them enter the parking garage before taking off down the street. They get out of the car and they head upstairs to his place, when they get inside Jaime excuses himself to make a call. He goes into the next room and dials Bronns number. Without even saying hello, Jaime goes into detail about the year and model of the car and gives him the license plate number."tell me what you find out" as he hangs up the phone. He goes back out to the living room and pauses. Sansa standing near hemis floor to ceiling window looking out towards the city. She looks up when she notices him."You've got a beautiful view." Jaime smiles,"I think the view is better inside" He watches as she blushes at his compliment before saying,"that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard" laughing.  
He walks over to her and puts his arms around her waist kissing her. Sansa hands slide up his chest and into his hair tugging on it slightly. Jaime kisses her ear down to her neck before slowly pulling her shirt down to expose her shoulder. He's about to kiss her when he sees something has marred her beautiful pale skin. "It looks like... No it couldn't be...teeth marks?" and it's like a bucket of cold water fell upon him. Sansa seems to have finally noticed what he's looking at before stepping away from him as she fixes her shirt. It's like he's glued to the floor. "Are those what I think they are Sansa? Did someone actually bite you?" He says, growling. He feels his fist clenching at his side. Sansa just stares at the floor before taking a deep breath, "Before we go any further I think I need to tell you about Ramsey."


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa:

Jaime grabs her hand and pulls her to the couch, she's nervous now. Ramsey Bolton was the cause of her nightmares, why she had to have Arya sleep with her for a month to make sure she didn't wake people up with her screaming: She takes a deep breath, looks over at Jaime and begins:

"Ramsey and I met while we were interns at the hospital. I obviously for pediatrics while he was studying to be a Pathologist. We crossed paths a few times and would make chit chat, it was a few months before he actually asked me out on a date." Jaime reaches to pull her over to him so her she's laying on his chest. She gives a small smile as he strokes her hair."At first everything was fine. He was sweet but really shy but soon he just started to become possessive towards me. He would always check up on me even if I was working. And especially didn't like me talking to other guys which I just took for him being overly jealous." She shakes her head,"The first time he hit me was because I was talking to Jon on the phone. That's when I knew I had to go. I broke it off with him and of course he tried to tell me it will never happen again to stay with him but I knew it wasn't true. Things were quiet for a bit after that, I didn't see him at work anymore and the only person who knew everything was Arya. Robb and Jon would've killed him if they knew." She struggles with this next part,"Things were quiet for a week or two but as I was leaving the hospital one night he came up from behind me and gave me a shot of something that knocked me out cold."Jaime's arms tighten around her and she hears his breathing change." When I woke up I was tied up naked to Ramsey's bed. He had pictures of me all across him room like some kind of shrine. As I'm laying there I knew I was going to die, that this was it. Ramsey loved theatrical and had this whole monologue prepared for me how her lied about his last name to which I discovered was Bolton. We believe the Boltons were the cause of our parents death." she shudders, taking a moment to collect herself."Now the thing about Ramsey is he loves his knives. For hours he did nothing but made me scream and bleed. He loved to watch me bleed." Jaime grips her closer after that,"I've been burnt, stabbed, bit... He raped me before I was found...At one point I had woken up and he wasn't in the room but he left me untied and my phone was on the dresser. I quickly called Jon, told him to come alone and save me. And he did." She pulls away from him to sit beside him on the couch and looks into his eyes,"You and Jon are the only people who know about him raping me. And I will forever love him for saving me. When they brought me to the hospital I had 3 cracked ribs, broken wrist, multiple cuts and bite marks, a stab wound, and rope burns. But I survived." 

Jaime:

He's stunned really. How she was truly able to survive all that is incredible. He knows the Boltons are a sick and twisted bunch but to do all that to an innocent girl... "Where is Ramsey now?" he asked his teeth clenched. He watches as Sansa shrugs her shoulders,"Gone. After finding me Jon took me straight to the hospital. My family has searched everywhere but it's like he vanished. This all happened 4 years ago and we haven't heard a thing about him."If I ever were to come across him I'd kill him." Sansa let's out a soft chuckle,"You'd have to get in line. I know this is a lot to take in about me and you don't..." He silences her with a kiss."This doesn't change how I feel about you what so ever so don't even think it." He kisses her again, "Come on little wolf, let's get you home. Well save this for another day, promise." She smiles and nods before they both grab her coat and head down to his car. When they get past the front gates he sees Jon standing outside and he knows he wants to talk to him. They both get out of the car, Sansa gives Jaime a kiss before walking up to her cousin and hugging him close,"Be Nice" she whispers. "Bye Jaime" and like that she is gone inside the house.

"I'm guessing by that look on your face she told you?" Jaime nods his head not needing to ask who he is talking about,"She did. I can't imagine... Thank you, obviously more her than for me." Jon nods his head,"We were never close as children but once we grew up we were best friends, seeing that done to her *takes a breath* still haunts me to this day. I feel like I can trust you Lannister, don't prove me wrong. " They shake hands in agreement before Jaime turns to head back to his car, he stops before he reaches the door though, "Jon, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her." Jon gives him a small smile,"I know." Before he walks away.


End file.
